


The Flowers That Define Us

by pansexi



Series: The Flowers That Define Us [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2018-12-27 16:24:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12084786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pansexi/pseuds/pansexi
Summary: Soulamte AU based off of this post ( http://nanamimio.tumblr.com/post/152775807477/this-is-au-where-flowers-bloom-in-the-wound-your )





	1. part one

1604 words

 

John was laying there on the ground, wanting it to end and the suffering to stop.

Flowers started slowly blooming from his wrists once more.

Sitting up, tears running down his face and falling to his lap. Why did his soulmate hate them self? Why did they do this; hurt them self.

A whisper came out of Johns mouth, quiet and barely there.

"Why?"

Standing up and walking to his bed, he sat down and started sobbing. Wishes for the flowers to stop growing were always present in his mind.

John moved to laying on his bed. Crying as quietly as possible and slowly falling asleep.

~Timeskip to 3 months later~

John was on his computer, talking to his best friend who he had met online.

His name was Dave. And one thing about Dave was that he was different and very similar to John.

Dave hadn't met his soulmate yet and as viewed as one of the weird kids.

Both kids had a history of depression and you may be guessing, neither knew that they'd known their soulmate for the past 6 years.

The two had never video chatted, barely even knew what each other looked like.

But on this faithful day, John asked if Dave had skype.

Dave replied that he did and they began the tricky task of adding each other.

Once they had finally figured it out, both John and Dave were nervous. Neither had talked face to face in their entire time of knowing each other.

John clicked the video call button and waited while it rung. Dave was two hours ahead of him in Texas with their time zones.

He never expected to see the most handsome person he'd come across.

Dave smiled as he looked at John, "Hey. It's great to finally be able to talk to you face to face."

His slight Texan accent barely showing in his words but still present.

"Yea, now I can see all your so called "cool kid" dougebagery in person."

"Oh whatever Egbert. I can see now that you're a huge nerd as expected."

It continued on like this for hours, the two of them getting to know each other better and learning new things.

Things were going great until the point of soulmates were brought up by Dave.

"So John, are you still having issues with your soulmate?"

John sighed and looked down at his wrists, remembering the horror of last night when the flowers started to once more bloom from his wrists.

Johns soulmate did not only cut their wrists but would cut their thighs from time to time and did reckless things that would end up with them being injured.

"Yeah, they're still cutting and doing reckless things all the time. Just the other day it felt as if they had broken one of their feet or something."

Unbeknownst to John, Dave had been messing around with Bro on the roof the other night and broke his foot.

"Sounds like fun man, mine always seems so careful. They barely ever get hurt, flowers aren't something that happen very often for me and I guess I'm lucky."

Dave sighed and looked down at his sleeve covered arms that hid the marks lying beneath.

It was silent between the pair for a minute until a voice interrupted their call, Johns dad calling him to dinner.

"Oh, that's my dad. I've got to go, I'll message you later?" John was hesitant, he wasn't sure whether or not Dave would want to talk to him after this.

"Yea man, totally. I'll talk to you later."

A sigh of relief escaped Johns lips, "Alright, well, bye."

And he ended the call.

~2 years later~

Dave decided that today would be the day. Today would be the day he told John that he used to cut.

After a few months, Dave figured out that he and John were soulmates and was starting to develop a crush on the small nerdy boy.

He had been doing stupid things for the longest time and he had been hurting John by hurting himself.

He still did reckless things and had broken a few more things as in, his wrist, nose (twice more) and ankle.

Pulling out his phone and messaging John, he asked if he was able to get on skype.

As he was pulling up skype on his laptop, flowers started to bloom from his wrists.

"What?"

Dave wondered to himself.

yea, just give me a minute or so and i'll get on

The flowers grew from his arms and he started to worry.

Was John hurting himself?

These thoughts ran through his mind as he watched the small blue flowers grow out of his arms and bloom.

Now he knew what John felt, the sorrow and pain of knowing his other half was hurting enough to physically harm themselves.

Tears slowly started to form in Daves eyes and he started to cry. He now understood how John felt.

The flowers started to wilt away almost as quickly as thy had came along and the skype ringtone could be heard all around Daves room.

Answering the call, Dave wiped the tears from his face and looked at John.

Johns eyes were red and he was wearing an oversized hoodie that made him look tiny. He was huddled unto himself and you could visibly see that things were not alright with him.

"Hey. Are you ok?" The words slipped passed Daves lips before he could even think about what he was saying.

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"You look a bit off, just caring about you." Was Daves response. John had seemed timid when answered and his voice seemed strained and tired.

"Oh, yea I'm fine." Johns arm reached up and he wiped away a stray tear that decided to run down his cheek.

"John, I can see that you're not. What's going on? You can talk to me, unless you aren't comfortable with it of course."

Dave knew that it wasn't easy to talk to people about stuff like this and he definitely had an understanding of what John was going through.

John spoke up after a bit of silence.

"It's just that, I don't know my soulmate and they haven't cut or anything in a while but still get hurt from time to time. I just know that I'll most likely never meet them in my life since it's taken me so long. I can probably never leave this town and I just know that it's nobody here. Being Bi doesn't help-" And right there John clamped his hands over his mouth.

He had just inadvertently come out to his best friend.

"So you're bi?" Dave softly asked.

"Yeah, I guess I didn't mean to come out that way. Shit."

"Don't worry John, because I'm gay and I know who my soulmate is."

John looked up at his computer after looking down at his hands and fiddling with the sleeves of his sweater.

"R-really? Who is it?"

John seems as if he's going to cry again.

John had developed a crush on Dave even though he probably wasn't Johns soulmate.

"Well, first off, i have to ask why you were cutting yourself before we got on this call." Dave looks as if he's about to cry and John looks surprised.

"Wait, how do you kno-," John was cut off as Dave hold up his hands with the light blue flowers that are starting to wilt already.

Tears slip out from underneath Daves shades and Johns glasses.

"How long have you known?"

A quiet whisper can be heard, barley picked up by the microphone on Johns computer.

A sigh made its way to Johns ears, "I've known since I broke my wrist the same time you constantly had red flowers blooming from your arm for 3 months whenever it would hurt too much."

"So you've known for a while then, from 4 months after we started video chatting? You've known for 18 months?"

"Yes, and I'm not proud for not telling you but you know now and I've gotten it off my chest." Dave ran a hand through his hair and sighed.

"I guess now is as good of a time to tell you about the plane tickets I bought last night. I wanted to tell you today anyways."

Looking up, surprised, Dave stared at the screen and motioned for John to continue.

"Ok, so, you know how your brother, Dirk, and my cousin, Jake, are soulmates right?"

Dave nodded.

"Well, Jake decided that we would check out some houses in Texas in the same town as you guys and we're coming down to scope everything out for two weeks and we leave tomorrow."

Dave was covering his mouth that was opened wide in amazement.

"Wait, so you're coming out here for two weeks to look for houses to move out here."

"Well, yeah. After my dad passed I was placed into Jakes custody and he wants to move out there to be closer to Dirk and now I can be closer to you."

"Ok. Then I cannot wait to see you tomorrow, when's your flight?"

"It's at 8am and we get there around 11:30."

A yell interrupted the two and it was on Daves end.

"Yo, Dave, we have to clean up the house we've got guests coming over tomorrow."

Dave sighed again.

"Alright, I'll be there in a minute." He yelled to his brother.

Turning back to John he quickly told John that he had to go and couldn't wait to see him tomorrow.


	2. part two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> basically the backstories of the characters that happen in my version of them being regular kids/humanstuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i wrote this in the cafe area of a starbucks that's near my school so this is yeah. idek man

They never figured it'd be like this. Even though they were best friends, they'd never figured that they would get to meet and be soulmates nonetheless.

Dirk had woken Dave up at an early hour so that they could finish cleaning the house more and get to the airport. The drive to the airport was filled with nerves for the brothers as Dave was nervous to meet his soulmate and best friend for the first time.

When Bro had been taken into custody, Dave had been placed in Dirk’s care almost similarly to how John had been placed in Jake’s care.

Dirk and Jake had known each other for a while but knew they were soulmates right away when they had been texting and Jake wasn’t being very careful and hurt himself, and Dirk realized it. As soon as they did, Dirk booked a ticket and got to Jake as soon as he could. Now, Jake and Dirk got to see each other again as well as John and Dave getting to finally meet.

Now John, on the other hand, had been woken up late by Jake and was pushed out the door with very little clothes packed from the night before. Luckily he had packed some before he had gone to sleep and was able to grab his laptop and phone while being rushed out the door by Jake.

The two of them got to the airport with little time to spare and got on the plane.

John never had the best times on planes, it started when his father passed and John had been first been placed into the care of Jake. Jake had John flown out to his island and considering that John had not had much fun on that trip in a plane or on the island in general, the two of them flew back and Washington and started to rent a small apartment.

With John, he had a bumpy past. His mother left as soon as she could and John never knew her. In turn, his father became depressed and dealt with it through work; when he wasn’t working he was baking.

John became detached from the world and his father as a result. John’s father had become so overworked and depressed that he had resorted to taking his own life.

John and Jake always referred to his death as a passing and not as a suicide.

For Dave, his parents left him with Bro. Dave never truly knew his name as anything other than Bro.

Bro was never the best guardian, he filled the apartment with cameras and sex puppets. Dave had always grown up with strifing and this perception of normality of life. Bro had been arrested for child abuse of Dave and a few other charges. When this happened, luck was not on Bro’s side.

Bro was faced with a prison sentence and Dirk had been called into the situation where Dave was transferred into his care.

Dave didn’t really know how to act as a child so he was often misbehaving and getting into trouble at school which lead to more violence at home.

When Dave and John had met, it was almost instant that they were sure of their friendship.

It was one of those moments that you can’t possibly describe, you know that you’ve met someone who you will not drift away from. Someone who will be there when you need them, someone who truly cares.

It was something that you find online a majority of the time and in these lucky incidences, you happen to meet your soulmate.

Now, since John so dearly hated planes, he took a sleeping pill to get some more sleep. And of course, it didn’t help in the slightest. Luckily, John had his laptop and decided to write.

Writing always helped John cope and after publishing his stories on wattpad, they easily gained popularity.

John had been contacted by a few publishers about his works and decided to go with one.

John had his books published under a pen name and nobody knew that it had really been a teenage boy who wrote these books.

John now never had trouble with money. If he wanted something online or even in the real world, he could easily pay. It was good for him and he could easily be set if he kept writing his stories. And that’s exactly what he did and planned on doing to support himself.

John’s stories consisted of someone who was heavily abused at home and never thought that they’d meet their soulmate. They were sure that since they were constantly getting her and hurting themself, that when they found their soulmate, their soulmate would surely hate them. But when the main character had found his soulmate, they fell deeply in love and the stories follow their lives and conflicts. The stories also follow along with other characters. To make more books, John also follows along with the other characters in separate books and it generates more of an income.

Without even realizing it as John was deeply concentrated on his laptop, the flight was about to land.

Dave and Dirk waited patiently at the Baggage Claim area to greet their soulmates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is just for now and there will be more


	3. part three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i realize that these have been short but i'm going somewhere with this (hopefully).

Meeting people for the first time in person after knowing each other on the internet isn't always as dramatic as you see those reunion videos.

Now, Dirk and Jake are dramatic. The two of them hadn’t seen each other in a little while and severely missed each other. That’s how soulmates are.

To say that John and Dave were not dramatic would be an understatement as well.

This was the first time John and Dave had ever gotten the chance to meet each other, even though they had just found out about being soulmates, they still had years of friendship behind them and were close as hell.

The two of them had a meeting like you see in those cheesy videos on Instagram, where they both see each other and run and hug and fall to the ground.

It was close to that, where John ran full speed while DAve braced himself for a small speeding thing that was running at him and was bound to crash into him.

They fell to the ground in a heap of happy crying and kisses between the two, it was mainly the Strider who was more affectionate.

With Dirk and Jake, Jake similarly ran at Dirk but was able to jump up and Dirk was able to catch him after doing this a few times and just being able to hold the smaller one up easily.

Focusing back on the pair that you really came here for, John had his arms wrapped around Dave's neck and Dave's arms happened to be around John's waist as John cried and was talking about how happy he was to meet his best friend for years in person.

After a little while of them laying there and Dirk and Jake holding each other, the visiting pair released their soulmate and went to grab their bags that were brought along.

As John had been rushed out as previously mentioned, he had a small suitcase to grab and his backpack containing his commonly used items.

The drive home consisted of Dirk and Jake holding hands in the front seats of the car and Dave and John just cuddling in the back seat because they could.

As always imagined by every child, when you meet your soulmate, it’s magical. You get that feeling deep down when you know that it’s going to work out.

But sometimes it doesn’t work out. People get hurt and just might not feel anything, maybe even hatred or resentment. This luckily wasn’t the case for either Jake and Dirk or Dave and John.

They both just knew that everything would work out and that they’d be perfect.

Now, with living situations, all four of them would be searching for a house out in Texas. Moving to Texas was easier for everyone. John and Dave didn’t really care about where they were living but was fine with how everything would turn out eventually.

Dirk and Dave had been living in a small condo that worked perfectly for just the two of them, but if John and Jake were to move out, they would all have to live in a larger space.

Since John and Jake would be visiting for two weeks, it gave them plenty of time to look for houses and spend time with their soulmates.

Today was just for relaxing and for Jake and Dirk, reunion sex while Dave and John tried their best to ignore them while watching movies as loud as they could bear and cuddling.

A few hours later

After binging the first phase of the Marvel movies in order-  
Iron Man  
Iron Man 2  
Thor  
Captain America: The First Avenger  
Marvels the Avengers  
(phase one: 10.53 hours),  
Dirk and Jake had decided they were finished the four ordered some pizza and wings and had an easy dinner.

All sitting down at the table to eat, Jake decided that now was the time to have a very awkward conversation with Dave and John.

“It is to my understanding that the two of you are soulmates correct?”

John blushed but nodded as dave hand was very clearly on his thigh.

“Now, I realize that Dirk and I didn’t show the greatest example by “getting intimate” as soon as we got home but I do not want any of that to be occurring with you two for a while do the both of you understand me?”

The two nodded and just then continued to eat.

The rest of the meal the four of them joked and laughed, looking forward to living together and having their lives start to work out.

**Author's Note:**

> There may be a part two if I get around to it.


End file.
